


Family Ties

by merlins_sister



Series: Logical Boomer [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The importance of family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> To my knowledge Travis' sister was never named. I can't even remember if in canon she is meant to be married. Anyway, here's my version.

*****

"I'm still not sure about this."

Jon looked at Trip anxiously.

"I am still responsible for the ship, regardless of who else is around."

Trip sighed. It had taken Malcolm, Hoshi, T'Pol, Phlox, Travis and himself nearly a week to persuade the Captain that he needed some shore leave. Okay, it was on a space station, but Trip had read the information on it. It sounded like a good place to relax. Visit a few bars, maybe take in a show. What could possibly go wrong in an evening that would mean that the Captain couldn't go and have some fun?

Trip had finally hit on the right approach when he pointed out that Malcolm hadn't gone on the last shore leave. And that although the armoury officer would be more than happy to go with someone else, going with his partner would probably be preferable. This, coupled with a promise that Trip and Hoshi wouldn't leave the ship whilst the Captain was on the station, and that they would remain as sober as judges, had finally won him around. Or so Trip thought.

"Captain, we have been over it," Trip replied, a slight impatient breath escaping at the same time. "Malcolm needs to relax, you need to relax. It would probably be a good idea if that happened together. Hoshi and I will stay here. T'Pol will be in comm distance in the restaurant. Everything will be fine. Go and have a few drinks. Enjoy yourself."

"Now, you see I don't like the idea of T'Pol being the one you call if there is a problem," protested Jon. "She's having a meal with Travis' family. It's a big deal for her, for both of them. They shouldn't be interrupted."

"And they won't be," replied Trip quickly. "Because nothing is going to happen."

Jon started to pace again in front of him. Trip sighed. It was like pulling teeth. Looking up, the engineer saw with relief Malcolm heading their way. The armoury officer looked relaxed in his casual clothes, but as their eyes met Trip saw him tense up a little. Malcolm understood what was going on.

"Ready to go, Jon?" Malcolm asked as he reached them.

The Captain smiled at the sight of his lover. "Of course," he replied, but he couldn't quite push his anxiety away. As Malcolm headed towards the door of the air lock, Jon turned back to Trip.

"Trip..."

"Go away!" the engineer exclaimed, hitting the button for the door to open. He turned and glared at his commanding officer.

Malcolm took Jon's hand. "Come on, love," he said. "Before he shoves you out of the door and changes the lock combination."

To Trip's relief Jon followed Malcolm without another word, though the look on his face as he left made Trip wonder whether it would be worth changing the locks as Malcolm had said. He was about to leave the airlock when he saw Travis coming down the corridor. The helmsman looked smart and relaxed in a red shirt and black jeans. His smile seemed spread a little further than normal, but there was no surprise in that. The unexpected timing of his family's cargo ship at the station for repairs, as well as some shore leave was bound to leave the space boomer in a good mood.

"Did the Captain get away okay?" Travis asked as he arrived in front of the engineer.

"In a manner of speaking," replied Trip, a wry grin on his face.

"That bad, eh?"

"You'd think he was leaving for a couple of weeks," Trip answered. He shook his head before continuing, "No T'Pol?"

"She said she'd meet me here." Travis paused. "She's a bundle of nerves about meeting them you know."

"Big thing, meeting the family."

"Yeah I know. She just keeps asking about the proper way to behave in this situation." Travis sighed. "I keep telling her to be herself, but it doesn't seem to help."

"Vulcan's like protocol," replied Trip gently. "She's probably feeling a little lost without it."

Travis nodded. "I know you're right. But she's worrying unnecessarily. They're going to love her."

"She knows how important they are to you, so she wants to make the right impression. It's only natural."

Travis smiled more gently. "It'll be fine," he said.

**

Hoshi watched in concern as T'Pol dismissed another outfit. For the Vulcan to be this fussy about clothes... it was the most anxious Hoshi had ever seen her. And considering what they'd all been through since the beginning of the mission, it was saying something.

T'Pol had asked Hoshi to come along to her quarters about thirty minutes ago. When Hoshi had arrived the science officer had still been in her catsuit, her wardrobe open to reveal the selection of non-work clothes available to her.

"He said wear something casual," T'Pol had said simply. "I am unsure what exactly casual means in these circumstances. I am meeting his family. Surely I should show some sort of effort."

"Smart casual is probably what he means," Hoshi had replied with a smile. Pointing to a couple of items in the wardrobe she continued, "They would look nice together."

T'Pol had looked at them, doubt obvious on her face.

And that was how they had proceeded.

"T'Pol," Hoshi ventured finally. "I really think you don't need to worry about the clothes this much. They're going to be interested in you as an individual, not what you're wearing."

"I know my concern is not logical," T'Pol replied. "But I want Travis to feel I have tried my hardest to be acceptable to his family."

"Oh T'Pol," Hoshi said softly, resisting the urge to put her arms around her companion. "You have nothing to worry about there. Travis adores you. And he understands all the effort you put into your relationship."

"Besides," Hoshi said more brightly, "He'll have to repay you in the effort when he meets your parents."

T'Pol turned away from her. "That is unlikely to happen."

"What do you mean?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol remained silent for a moment. When she turned and looked at the communications officer, her emotions were for a moment clear in her eyes.

"I have received a message from my parents," T'Pol said. "In it they made it quite clear that they disapproved of my choice of mate, and that we would not be welcome at their home."

"Why?" Hoshi asked, astonishment obvious in her voice.

"They have their reasons," T'Pol replied simply. She turned her attention back to the clothes.

"Does Travis know?" Hoshi asked carefully.

"No," replied the Vulcan. "And I would be grateful if you did not tell him."

"He needs to know, T'Pol," Hoshi insisted.

"I will tell him in due course," T'Pol replied simply. She pulled a top out of the wardrobe. "What about this?" T'Pol asked. "I know Travis likes it when I wear it."

Hoshi pushed her concern at T'Pol's revelation to one side. She smiled. "Only because it makes him want to get you out of it."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not completely suitable for a meal with his mother there," she said dryly.

"Maybe not," Hoshi replied with a smile. She leant forward and pointed to two other items. "What about these two..."

**

Once a decision had been made it only took T'Pol a few minutes to get ready. Hoshi walked quietly next to the Vulcan on the way to the airlock, her thoughts still preoccupied by the revelation from T'Pol about her parents. It concerned her that Travis didn't know. If her parents had sent a message like that to her, Trip would be the first person she told. She would want to face it together. Part of her wondered if T'Pol had always expected such a reaction. Been ready for the negative views some would have of Travis and their relationship. But it didn't explain why she had yet to tell the helmsman. Hoshi had always assumed that they talked about everything. A relationship required good communication at the best of times. Between two different species with different cultural expectations, on a cramped starship, Hoshi thought that talking would be even more important. And T'Pol and Travis seemed to have learnt from the miscommunication that had nearly stopped them getting together in the first place. Yet the Vulcan was still holding back on such important information. Hoshi sighed inwardly. T'Pol obviously had her reasons, but it still worried her.

As they neared the airlock Hoshi lifted her head up. Hoshi smiled as she saw the young helmsman talking to Trip. They were both laughing at something, their faces animated. As the women neared them though, their attention changed.

"You look beautiful," said Travis quietly as T'Pol reached his side. He reached out one finger and gently stroked her hand. T'Pol didn't reply, though Hoshi could read the body language emanating from the Vulcan that showed her pleasure at his comment.

Trip moved to the door control and punched in the code. As the door opened he said, "Have a nice time."

"Thank you," replied T'Pol, before linking her arm with Travis'. All three humans contained their surprise at such an outward show of affection from their science officer. With a squeeze on his love's hand, Travis led the way into the airlock.

As the door slid shut Trip turned to Hoshi. "He said she was nervous, but I didn't realise how much until I saw that."

"She's worried that she won't be 'acceptable' to his family," Hoshi replied simply.

"How can anyone not like T'Pol?" Trip asked innocently.

Hoshi raised an eyebrow at the irony. "Come on," Trip replied with an understanding smile. "Even I've grown to love her. So how could a family like Travis' not?"

Hoshi sighed. "What is likely and what we worry about are often two different things," she replied.

"Very true," Trip said, slipping an arm around his love. "So," he continued, "What do you fancy doing? We've got the whole ship to ourselves."

"Well, to us and about thirty other crewmembers," Hoshi replied, as she tried to shake off her lingering concerns about Travis and T'Pol.

Trip dismissed her comment with a wave of the hand. "Minor problem." He looked down at her, concern spreading over his face that she was not joining in as he would have expected her to. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Hoshi looked up at him. Part of her wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure how much a confidence T'Pol had given her. Plus Trip with his big heart and a tendency to run into situations without thinking may not be the best person to receive such sensitive knowledge. Hoshi decided on honesty without full details. "Just a bit worried about T'Pol," she replied simply.

Trip squeezed her in tight to him. "She'll be fine."

Hoshi nodded. He was right. Besides there was nothing she could do about it.

"So," Trip continued, "What do you fancy? Commandeering the galley for a food fight? Persuading Phlox to let us have some snow beetles for a race?"

Hoshi laughed at his suggestions, and pulled herself in tighter. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. He kissed her affectionately on the forehead. "That's better," he smiled.

"Actually, I just fancy being really boring. Movie in your quarters?" Hoshi suggested.

"Do I get to choose?"

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can choose the movie."

"You got yourself a deal," Trip said, the grin on his face making Hoshi a little nervous about what cinematic effort she was about to sit through.

"All we need now is the popcorn," he continued, taking her hand in his as they moved off down the corridor. "Fancy using your charm on Chef?"

"Come on then," Hoshi smiled in response, and tried to leave her worries at the airlock.

*****

Travis looked across the crowded restaurant as he tried to see his family.

"Travis..."

He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Turning back to T'Pol he looked in the direction she was pointing. His mother was standing up, trying to catch their attention. Travis quickly moved them both towards the table, his smile already spreading.

"Mom!" he cried, taking her into his arms. His mother was quick to return the hug, laughing his name.

"Carla!" If it was possible Travis' voice became louder. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Didn't think I was going to miss this, did you?" his sister asked as they hugged. Pulling apart she continued, "Brian sends his apologies, but they could only spare one of us."

"Don't worry about it. It's amazing to have you here."

Travis turned to the quiet man next to his mother. With more restraint the two brothers hugged, slapping each other on the back. A nod afterwards was their own unique hello.

Almost breathless with the excitement of seeing his family again, Travis turned to T'Pol.

"Mum, Paul, Carla, this is T'Pol. T'Pol this is everyone."

Before T'Pol could respond to the introduction Carla stepped forward. Bowing slightly, from practised lips came a formal Vulcan greeting. Travis knew the slight start of surprise from his love was only visible to him. T'Pol quickly recovered, bowing and returning the greeting. And then she held out her hand. Carla shook it warmly. "It is wonderful to meet you, T'Pol. I've heard so much about you."

"And I of you," T'Pol replied before turning to Rianna Mayweather.

"I am pleased to meet you, Mrs Mayweather," T'Pol said formally, holding her hand out.

"Rianna, please," she replied, shaking hands.

T'Pol finally turned to Paul. He shook the Vulcan's hand, saying simply, "Paul."

T'Pol nodded, returning the equally simple, "T'Pol."

The introductions done the group quickly settled in their seats. Picking up their menus the talk soon turned to food, quickly followed by work, friends and life in general. Travis watched carefully out of the corner of his eye, pleased to see that after a while T'Pol started to relax, seeming to listen carefully to the stories and jokes that were flying around her. Seeing that, Travis started to relax himself as he enjoyed having the people he loved most all together. So much so that he nearly missed the warning signs towards the end of the meal that a good old family argument was going to be the end of evening entertainment.

"So, T'Pol, what happened to the Vulcan your were bonded with?" Paul asked out of the blue, swirling his drink around its glass as he did so.

"Paul!" exclaimed Travis, amazed by the question from his blunt speaking brother.

"It's all right, Travis," T'Pol said calmly. "People who know of our practices would be curious." She turned to look at Paul. "I chose not return home to fulfil the marriage arranged for me. When I did so he took another mate."

"Why didn't you go back?" Paul asked, before sipping on his drink.

"I decided my priority was my position on Enterprise. I could not have stayed if I had fulfilled my parent's choice for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I would have been required to spend the next year with my husband. He could not have served aboard Enterprise, and I did not want to leave."

"Must have caused a few comments," Paul replied before draining his drink.

T'Pol hesitated before replying, "Indeed."

"As would you taking a Human mate."

"Paul!" exclaimed Travis again, both confused about where this had all come from, and concerned for T'Pol, whose body had stiffened and become very Vulcan.

Obviously uncomfortable with the turn of events T'Pol said, "Perhaps I should leave you to have some time together."

"No, it's okay, T'Pol," said Travis, with a bit more force than he intended. "Paul, apologise to T'Pol."

"Why?" Paul questioned. "As your family I think we're entitled to ask some questions."

"You want to know what her intentions are to me?" Travis asked incredulously.

"Maybe."

Travis could sense the fight brewing, and T'Pol shifting at the onslaught of emotion around her. But for the life of him he didn't know how to stop it.

"I will leave you to discuss this," T'Pol said steadily, starting to get up from her seat.

"No, T'Pol..." Travis started.

"T'Pol, please, my brother doesn't mean anything," Carla said, trying to smooth things over. "He just has a tendency to speak without engaging his brain." She said the last bit with a pointed look at Paul who returned it unabashed.

"It has been a pleasant evening, but I think it is best I leave before I cause any more arguments in the family," T'Pol replied getting up from her chair. "Travis, I will see you back on the ship."

"T'Pol, you're not starting any arguments," Travis said, holding on to her arm. "That honour goes to my brother."

T'Pol did not reply but merely looked at Travis. He was left in no doubts about her feelings at that moment.

"I will see you on the ship," she repeated before turning and walking away.

Travis watched her go, not quite believing how quickly the evening had degenerated. Turning back to his brother he said," I want an explanation and I want it now."

"She's a Vulcan, you're a Human. Isn't that enough?"

Travis shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Travis, we love you and care about you," Paul continued. "So, do you think we would just accept this relationship without questioning it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning how on Earth do you think this is going to work long term?"

"It'll work just fine. It is working just fine."

"What about the age gap?" Paul challenged. "What about the cultural differences? What about sex? I know they only mate once every seven years."

"Well, firstly, thank you for discussing my sex life in front of Mom," Travis replied with a bite. "And for your information that is only when they are driven to mate. Vulcan women can enjoy sex outside that time as well." Travis took a breath to calm himself. "As for the age gap, T'Pol is in relative terms only a little older than me, and chronological age doesn't have to matter. Humans have proved that time and time again. The cultural differences are something we deal with one at a time, by talking and talking."

"What about children?" Paul asked.

"I'm sure Mom can live with one of her children not providing any grandkids," Travis replied. "Can't you, Mom?" Travis turned and looked at his mother expectantly. He felt his anxiety rise as she did not reply straight away. "Mom?"

"She agrees with me," Paul said.

"Now hang on a minute, Paul," Rianna said quickly. "Don't start putting words into my mouth."

"So, what *do* you want to say?" Travis asked.

Rianna looked at Travis carefully before replying, "You know I just want you to be happy, Travis. And I'll support you no matter what. But if I'm honest, I have similar concerns to Paul."

"Mom... "

She raised her hand to stop Travis going any further with his interruption. "T'Pol seems a lovely person, but I have to say that you are choosing a difficult path for yourself. Are you sure you're going to be happy in the long term? Truly happy? With all that you'll have to deal with?"

Travis shook his head again. "I just don't believe this."

"How do you know that this isn't just a passing fancy on her part? That it isn't only part of a fascination with Humans?" Paul asked.

Travis' eyes flashed angrily before replying, "Because that isn't how Vulcans work. And it certainly isn't how T'Pol works." He took another deep breath. "She was so worried about meeting you all tonight. I told her not to worry. That you'd love her, make her feel at home. How wrong could I be?" He let out a mirthless chuckle. He turned and looked at Carla. "Did you know this was how they felt?"

His sister hesitated before nodding her reply. "I've tried to tell them how happy you are..." She faded off as Travis nodded his understanding.

Travis stood up from the table. "I'm going to find T'Pol and make sure she's all right. You okay to pay?" he asked.

"Of course, son," Rianna replied. "Do what you need to."

Travis looked at his mother, uncertain if there was another message in that last comment.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow," he said quietly before walking off slowly, his normal bounce missing from his stride.

**

As Travis stood in the turbo lift on the way to T'Pol's quarters he let his mind drift over how the evening had ended. If he was honest with himself, despite his attempts to reassure T'Pol, he had been a little worried about how the evening would go. Some instinct in him told him that his family remained a little surprised at his choice. He was so laid back and affectionate it probably didn't make much sense to the others for him to be so in love with someone who would be perceived as the opposite. But to him that didn't matter at all. T'Pol affected him in a way that no other woman had ever done. He had realised very quickly into their romantic relationship that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he had decided that he would do whatever he could to make sure that happened.

He knew that T'Pol felt the same way. At least he thought he knew. They hadn't explicitly talked about long term commitments, such as marriage, but he knew that T'Pol wanted him, and only him. Or, again, thought he knew. He couldn't blame just his family for tonight's disagreement. Although T'Pol had remained diplomatic, she hadn't reacted like he thought she would have done. Rather than talking about what Paul was asking, she ran away. Travis understood that she often needed time to process information and emotions, but he thought she would have been prepared for at least some curiosity about her past and her feelings towards him.

Which brought him to the other reason he had been feeling a little uneasy this evening. T'Pol's anxiety had seemed out of proportion to the event, and had started before the meeting had even been arranged. For the last month or so she had withdrawn from him, and her reaction this evening fanned the fear inside him that maybe she didn't feel as strongly for him as he did for her. That the problems they could face were starting to seem too much, that a relationship with a human was too much of a strain to make it worth while. Travis mentally shook himself. There was no evidence for that. It was just him being paranoid, and that wasn't useful in the current situation. Still, it was enough to make him hesitate as he reached her door. Mentally shaking himself again, he rang the door chime. At T'Pol's response he said, "It's me. Can I come in?" The door slid open.

T'Pol had changed into her meditation outfit, a style that normally made her look more relaxed. However, as Travis walked into her room he could tell straight away that the Vulcan's barriers were well and truly up.

"I am sorry if I have caused an argument," she said simply, avoiding his gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Travis replied carefully. "It was just Paul being an idiot."

"He asked valid questions, ones that I would expect a family to ask."

"Maybe, but he didn't do it in the most appropriate manner or place."

T'Pol seemed to incline her head in slight agreement before continuing, "I would not wish for you to have your family's disapproval over your relationship with me."

Travis stepped closer to her in an attempt to make some sort of eye contact with her. "T'Pol, they don't disapprove, they just have concerns. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

Travis stepped closer to her but was surprised when she backed away.

"T'Pol?"

"Those sort of concerns are not going to go away. By being with me, you are going to have to be constantly explaining, justifying your feelings and your actions."

"I don't care, T'Pol. I want you, and all that means. Haven't I told you that enough?" Without meaning to Travis let some of his exasperation with her come through in his tone. As he stood there watching her not replying to his question he started to feel the fear well up inside him again. He was suddenly fighting the awareness that there was a completely different interpretation possible for her behaviour.

"Unless of course, you feel it's becoming too much."

T'Pol's head snapped up.

"I mean, it's not just hard work for me, is it?" Travis continued, his fear fuelling a harsher tone than he intended. "Perhaps you've had enough and don't have the guts to tell me?"

"That is untrue," T'Pol replied calmly, though her eyes were letting through some hint of a temper building.

"Is it? I'm starting to think that all this concern about not being Human enough for me is merely a disguise for the fact that I'm not Vulcan enough for you."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am I? Well, that's another Human trait that is hard to control, especially when someone they love won't tell them truth."

"I haven't lied to you."

"But you haven't told me the complete truth though. You say you worry about our differences, yet I'm starting to doubt for what reason."

T'Pol didn't answer him.

"I mean," Travis continued, as anxiety started to flood his good sense. "We can't even have a proper fight because you can't raise your voice. How could I possibly live without that?"

"Perhaps you should start to find out," T'Pol snapped.

Travis looked at her in surprise before replying angrily, "Perhaps I should."

For a moment both of them looked at each other, as if uncertain of what to do next, before Travis turned on his heel and marched out of T'Pol's quarters.

*****

Malcolm hit the button in the turbo lift for B deck before turning back to his companion. Despite the senior officers' concerns that even if they got the Captain off the ship he wouldn't relax, Jonathan Archer was currently incredibly chilled out. In fact, not to put too fine a point on it, thought Malcolm, he was well and truly rat-arsed. This was mostly due to the blue concoction he'd been drinking all evening, a bottle of which was currently being cradled in his arms. Neither of them had expected it to be so potent, as it tasted like a light fruit drink, and there had been no warning from the bar tender. Never the less, Jon's greater sweet tooth had led him down this path to the point where he was alternating between very quiet and very overexcited. Malcolm was just thankful he'd switched to something with less effect early on. He didn't want to think how the both of them would have got home otherwise.

"You okay there, Jon?" Malcolm asked as his lover swayed slightly in front of him.

"Fine," Jon replied, before stumbling slightly backwards into the turbo lift wall.

Malcolm chuckled at the sight before reaching out to steady him. Jon turned his increasingly glazed eyes on him. Putting one hand on Malcolm's shoulder he leant forward and whispered. "I have something to tell you." He looked from side to side as if searching for someone who might overhear. "I am the Captain of the best bloody ship in the universe." Jon snorted with laughter at himself as he pushed himself back. "See how I snuck the word 'bloody' into that sentence. You are a very bad influence on me, Mr Reed. My whole language is changing." He chuckled at himself again before launching back at Malcolm, who stumbled a little at feeling the full force of the Captain's drunken weight.

Jon wrapped his arms around Malcolm. "God, I love you, Malcolm."

Malcolm tightened his arms a little around Jon before replying, "I love you too." He pushed Jon slightly more upright so he could look him in the eye. "Not that you're going to be much use to me tonight," Malcolm continued, smiling at the look of consternation passing across Jon's face.

"I am capable of anything at any time," Jon insisted haughtily. "I am the Captain."

"All you're capable of at the moment is being poured into bed and sleeping off one hell of a hangover."

Jon waived away his comment, before sliding further down the wall. Malcolm chuckled again as the doors opened. "Come on, Captain. Time to get you to bed." Lifting his partner under the arms he managed to direct him out into the corridor where Jon started to pick up speed and stumble in the general direction of his quarters. All seemed to be going well until they turned a corner straight into Travis.

"Travis!" cried the drunken commanding officer, hugging the younger man.

Malcolm watched as a slightly disconcerted Travis patted Jon on the back.

"I see you've had a good evening, sir," said Travis carefully.

"Wonderful," replied Jon. "Best idea I've had for ages, going on shore leave."

Malcolm and Travis exchanged a look before Malcolm asked, "How was your evening?"

"Could've been better," Travis replied, folding his arms in front of him. Only then did Malcolm notice the emotion in the young man's face, and the tension in the normally relaxed body.

"What's happened?" he asked carefully.

"I'm not sure," Travis replied. "But I think T'Pol and I have just broken up."

"What!" Malcolm exclaimed, unable to believe he'd just heard right. "Why?"

"Not sure about that either," Travis replied.

"Travis, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. You'll sort it all out."

Travis shook his head. "Don't count on it." Spying the bottle of drink in the Captain's hand he asked, "Have you finished with that?"

Malcolm glanced at the Captain who was looking rather possessively at the bottle. "Well, I think Jon's had enough for one evening," Malcolm replied, before leaning across and taking the bottle off his partner.

"Can I have it?" Travis asked.

"Travis, alcohol isn't the answer," Malcolm said quietly.

"Tonight it is," Travis replied. "If you don't want to give it to me I can go on to the station and get some."

Malcolm's brain whirred as both the friend and armoury officer came together. Deciding it was better under all headings to have Travis on the ship and drinking something they knew about he handed over the bottle to the younger man.

"You'd be better off talking to T'Pol," he said.

"I think we've done all the talking we can for this evening," Travis replied. "Thanks for the bottle."

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement before he watched his friend walk down the corridor and away from him.

**

Trip stirred as he felt Hoshi shake his shoulder.

"Door," she mumbled.

"You answer it," he replied as he tried to get further under the covers.

"Your quarters," she replied.

The door chime went again, this time in Trip's hearing. He groaned his response. Opening one bleary eye he glanced at the clock next to him. Just gone midnight. He sighed.

"Trip?"

The engineer lifted his head at the sound of Malcolm's voice from outside the door. His heart sank. Oh no. What had happened to the Captain? He shifted slightly as he tried to free himself from Hoshi, who was currently wrapped around him, and doing a very good impression of being unconscious. Pulling himself closer to the edge of the bed, all he achieved was Hoshi holding on tighter.

"Honestly," he muttered. "Tells me to answer the door and then makes it impossible." He pulled himself further towards the edge, attempting to unwrap Hoshi at the same time. A groan of complaint came from her lips. Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to be gallant about this Trip pushed harder at Hoshi's arms and pulled himself more quickly to the edge. It took him a split second to realise that he had overestimated the amount of bed left to him before he fell off the edge, landing on the floor with an oof.

Taking a moment to recover Trip then pushed himself up on his elbows so he could see over the edge of the bed. "That had better not be a smile, Sato," he warned his sleeping companion who was currently trying to feign even deeper unconsciousness, whilst controlling a mouth that was desperate to break out into a grin.

Stopping only to throw a T-shirt over his shorts Trip padded to the door and opened it up. Malcolm stood on the other side, obviously worried about something. "We've got a problem," Malcolm said.

"Is the Captain all right?" Trip asked as the armoury officer came into the room.

Malcolm looked slightly confused before realising what was fuelling Trip's fear. Malcolm smiled. "He's fine," he said. "Well, he will be until he wakes up with a enormous hangover tomorrow. I've left him sleeping off the evening's drink in his quarters."

Trip smiled his relief. "So what's up?"

"We ran into Travis on the way back. He said he and T'Pol had split up."

"What?" Trip asked, his surprise echoing Malcolm's earlier response. "Why?"

"He said he wasn't too sure, but I'm presuming things didn't go well with his family this evening." Malcolm shifted slightly before continuing, "You know I normally disagree with interfering in other people's relationships, but this feels like one of those situations where they've had a small disagreement that's been blown out of all proportion. They might never recover from it and I would hate to see that happen to them."

"Me too. What do you want to do?"

"Well, for a start we need to stop Travis getting blasted," Malcolm said. At Trip's look of surprise at that statement he said, "I know. Not like him at all. That's how bad it is."

The two men were stopped in the conversation by the sound of Hoshi getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi," said Malcolm. "I didn't mean to disturb you as well."

"That's okay, Malcolm," Hoshi replied pulling a sweatshirt over her pyjamas. "I need to go and talk to T'Pol. I've got a feeling I know what's been going on."

At the questioning look of the two men she hesitated before replying, "T'Pol told me something this evening that I think Travis still doesn't know. She needs to tell him."

"Are you going to tell us?" Trip asked.

"I think she told me in confidence," Hoshi replied carefully. "Just get him to go back to her quarters to talk to her. Tell him there is something that he needs to know, something that is affecting the way she is viewing things at the moment."

The men nodded their agreement, though curiosity was obvious on their faces. Waiting only for Trip to pull some sweatpants and shoes on, the three of them left to go help their friends.

*****

 

Travis sat looking out at space. He was glad that his quarters were on the side of the ship not attached to the station. He needed to think and he always found that easier when looking out at the stars. Made everything seem more manageable somehow. He looked at the drink he'd poured himself before putting it back on the table again. Despite what he had said to Malcolm, Travis didn't like to drink in these situations. He wanted to think, work out what had gone wrong, work out what he had to do. If only he knew where to start.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of his door chime.

"Go away," he said loudly, though his heart lifted at the thought it might be T'Pol outside. He turned around at the sound of the door opening to see two friends. It wasn't what he wanted to see though. He turned back to gazing out of the window.

"I really must make friends with people who don't have a security override code," he said, picking up his drink. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're not drinking alone," Malcolm replied.

"Well, you're okay," Travis replied. "Haven't started on it yet. Just been thinking."

"About what?" asked Trip as he settled into a chair opposite the helmsman.

"What I'm going to do about this whole mess," Travis replied, staring into his drink. He shook his head before continuing,"I'm so tired. So tired of everything - explaining, talking, defending myself. My life shouldn't be like this." He took a sip of drink before saying, "I'm starting to think it's not worth it."

"You're kidding me, right?" Trip asked. "It's obvious how much you love T'Pol."

"Bit of a problem if the other person doesn't share those feelings," Travis replied sadly.

"Did she say that?" Malcolm asked taking the seat next to Travis.

"Not in so many words," Travis replied taking another sip of the drink.

"So what did she say?" Malcolm asked.

"That she didn't want me to be disapproved of by my family. That I would always have to be dealing with people's questions, assumptions. I told her that I didn't care about that, but look at me sitting here. Maybe I do." He looked up at the two men. "Don't think I don't hear what some of the crew say about me and T'Pol being together. I know you both do your best to protect us, but we hear the comments." He swirled his drink around. "Never thought I would hear them from my own family though." Another sip of drink.

"Is that what the argument was about tonight?" Trip asked.

"Partly."

"What else?" prompted Malcolm.

"Me not being Vulcan enough for her and T'Pol not being Human enough for me." Travis shook his head. "At least I think that's what the argument was about. Everything stopped making sense around the time my brother started berating me about how T'Pol and I could never work."

Malcolm sighed. "Families," he said quietly.

"Tell me about it," snorted Travis.

"But just because your family have doubts about the two of you, it doesn't mean you have to throw all that you have away," insisted Trip.

Travis put his drink down. "That's what I said to her. But she seems to have made up her mind that my family will always hate her, that they will never accept her. I can't seem to get through to her that isn't the case."

It was Trip's turn to sigh. "You know Hoshi said something very wise this evening. What we worry about and what is likely are very rarely the same. Take me as an example. I'm terrified of meeting her father." His two companions looked at him in surprise. "No logic to it, if you'll pardon the pun. Just convinced he'll hate me."

"What could possibly be wrong with you that could cause him to do so?" Malcolm asked with a smile. "Apart from the obvious, of course."

Trip smiled back before replying, "Well, if you take the very basic fact that I'm sleeping with his baby girl out of the equation, there are still lots of other things. I mean, I persuaded Hoshi to break the fraternisation rules. If Jon hadn't been so understanding we could have got into a lot of trouble. Would've killed her career. And her father would have hated that. Attainment, status. Important things to him."

"But Hoshi was a willing partner in that decision," replied Travis. "Her father would understand that."

"Very probably," agreed Trip. "But that doesn't stop me worrying."

The men fell silent as they considered it.

"I suppose that I see it from another point of view," said Malcolm after a few moments. "Sadly, there aren't many members of the Archer family left for me to meet. I've just got to face the trauma of introducing him to mine." He paused. "God, what a nightmare. I mean, Maddie will be fine. Mother will make an effort. Even my father won't be openly hostile. But I can see it now. Jon trying to be all charm, prove me wrong, but it will all fall on stony ground. I know it will."

"But you'll do it," said Trip.

"Of course I will," Malcolm replied. "No-one can say I'm not a sucker for punishment." He smiled at Travis. "I'll do it because Jon wants to meet them, however terrifying the prospect seems to me."

Travis smiled back. "Trying to make me feel guilty?"

"No," Malcolm replied softly. "Just reminding you that people do things for those that they love that make them uncomfortable."

"You can't be looking forward to meeting her family," Trip said.

"I want to meet them," Travis replied. "Terrified of making a mistake in the protocol though. At least T'Pol didn't have that to deal with. Meeting my family should have been a doddle in comparison."

"Things are never straightforward though, Travis," replied Trip gently.

"I know, I know," he replied before returning to look out of the window.

Malcolm and Trip exchanged a look, a question mark over their current tactics obvious on their faces. Malcolm was about to try again when his communicator went off. Flipping it open he replied," Reed here."

"Ah, Lieutenant," came Phlox's voice. "I believe I have someone here who should be tucked up in bed sleeping off some overindulgence."

Malcolm groaned as, despite the previous mood in the room, Trip and Travis snorted back their laughter.

"I would be grateful if you could come and collect him. He is being rather insistent about me dancing the tango with him."

An echo of the Captain's voice could be heard over the communicator and then the reply from Phlox. "No, Captain, I really do not want to dance... Lieutenant, straight away please..."

Closing his eyes Malcolm replied, "On my way, Doctor." He flipped the communicator closed. Turning to the others he said, "And you think you've got problems tonight." He reached out and touched Travis gently on the arm. "You going to be okay?"

Travis smiled. "I think Phlox's need is greater than mine."

Malcolm nodded his reply. Taking a deep breath he headed out of the room, muttering as he did so, "I knew I should have tied him down."

Trip smiled at the last comment before looking at his remaining companion. The levity of the last few minutes had gone and he could see Travis sinking again.

"You know," Trip said, "It's been 18 months since you came to Hoshi's quarters and told me what'd been going on between you and T'Pol. Eighteen months. You've done well."

"Hardly amazing," Travis replied, unable to lift his eyes from his drink.

"It is when you consider some people on this ship only gave you a month before it collapsed. They just couldn't understand how the two of you could love each other so much you could make it work. But then the heart has a funny way of doing that. Sending you curved balls when you least expect it. Making you love someone so much it makes less sense when you're not with them, than when you are." He paused. "I know it's hard work, but I'm sure you know that every relationship is hard work. Hoshi and I are the same species and we struggle to understand each other sometimes. Jon and Malcolm are even the same gender, and look at the misunderstandings they've had. The problems come when we get so frightened of our own feelings, and the ways in which we might get hurt, that we stop trusting the one we love, and ourselves."

Travis sighed. "This isn't just about tonight. T'Pol has become increasingly distant over the last month. Somethings happened, but I can't get her to tell me. I do understand that she needs time to assimilate things, but this is different. I just feel that she's trying to push me away."

Trip is pursed his lips. "You may be right about that."

Travis looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Hoshi just told me that there is something affecting T'Pol's behaviour at the moment, something that is affecting the way she's viewing things."

"Did Hoshi say what?" Travis asked, anxiety in his voice.

Trip shook his head. "No. She said she'd been told in confidence. Just told me and Malcolm to get you back to T'Pol so you could talk. She was going to do the rest."

Travis looked back down at his drink, obviously torn between a desire to race to T'Pol and find out what was upsetting her, and the fear that he would have his concern thrown back at him.

"You ought to go to her," Trip said. "At least try to find out what is going on."

"I have tried," Travis insisted. "But I suppose I could have been more persistent in finding out what was upsetting her. I just thought she would tell me in her own time."

"You also need to tell her how you're feeling about everything," Trip continued. "She may not know."

Travis nodded.

"And then there's the very sensible rule of not going to bed on an argument," Trip added lightly. "Especially not with a Vulcan. She'll just get more stubborn. Don't you remember that?"

Travis smiled as he remembered his friend's first piece of advice about dealing with pissed off Vulcans.

"Certainly do," Travis replied.

"Then go and talk to her. Remind her why she broke away from her upbringing and let herself act on her feelings. Show T'Pol that her faith in you was worth her while."

"You are annoyingly persuasive, Commander Tucker," Travis replied, putting his drink down and pushing it away

"Just my southern charm," Trip replied with a grin. He stood up from his chair. "Come on. I'll walk you there."

Travis hesitated, eyeing his discarded drink for a moment. He could feel the fear racing around him again, the fear that had taken over earlier. The fear that T'Pol would reject him, that she didn't love him as he did her. He considered swallowing the drink down quickly, in an attempt to get rid of the sensation. He looked up at his friend who was watching him with some understanding.

"Scary is good," Trip said. "Scary means it's worth fighting for."

Travis nodded and stood up. Time to face the fear.

*****

T'Pol stood up as the door opened. She had been trying to meditate, with little success, since Travis had left. Attempting to sort her mind and feelings into some sort of order. But she felt lost, uncertain what was the right thing to do, uncertain even what she wanted to do. With the absence of cultural guidelines, she felt herself swimming in a sea of anxiety and fear, and she knew she was doing little to control it.

In other circumstances Travis would have been her anchor, holding her steady as she developed her skills to deal with her feelings. But he wasn't here. It struck her as somewhat ironic that the one person she would have trusted to guide her in this was the one person she couldn't talk to. She held herself still as her visitor came into her room, masking the flash of disappointment that had ran through her when she realised it wasn't Travis outside.

"Hey T'Pol," Hoshi said softly. "I heard that you and Travis were having a rough time tonight, so I thought it might be time to introduce you to another human tradition." At T'Pol's quizzical look she continued, "Eating ice-cream whilst talking about how the men in your lives are pissing you off." Hoshi held out a spoon in her right hand.

"That is very kind of you, Hoshi," T'Pol replied. "But I find it hard to digest dairy products."

"That's okay," Hoshi replied with a smile. "It's made with soya, so you shouldn't have any problems. Besides the ice-cream is just an added bonus. The talking is the important thing."

T'Pol hesitantly took the spoon before gesturing for them to sit on the bed. The two women sat opposite each other, the bowl of ice-cream between the two of them.

"How much do you know?" T'Pol asked, watching Hoshi as the younger woman took a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Just that Travis told Malcolm that he thought the two of you had split up." She gestured for T'Pol to take a spoonful of the ice-cream. T'Pol, however, had her eyes locked on Hoshi's face.

"He believes I have ended the relationship?" T'Pol asked, anxiety blazing from her eyes.

"Uh huh," Hoshi replied. "Did you?"

"No... at least that's not what I meant... " T'Pol replied, confusion obvious in her voice. A deep breath. "This is all so illogical."

Hoshi smiled at her in sympathy. "Arguments usually are. So what sparked this one off?"

T'Pol hesitated. Seeing her confusion Hoshi gestured to the Vulcan to take a spoonful of the ice- cream. Uncertainly T'Pol took a mouthful, an eyebrow going up at the flavour.

"Interesting," T'Pol said. "Human females find this comforting?"

"And some men," Hoshi replied. "But as I said it's the talking that counts. So talk, T'Pol. What did you and Travis argue about?"

T'Pol shifted again, seeming uncomfortable with the subject, before finally replying, "Travis' family have concerns about his relationship with me."

"They said this?" Hoshi asked gently.

"His brother asked why I hadn't taken a Vulcan mate. I explained and he astutely commented on other Vulcans possible reaction to this. Travis was upset that he should ask me such questions, that they would want to know my 'intentions'. But they have every right. Isn't that what families are meant to do?"

"And you believed these questions were a sign of their disapproval?" Hoshi asked, starting to put the pieces together.

"Relations generally between Humans and Vulcans are still not as they should be. A family would have concerns that such different species could make a relationship work."

"As yours has," Hoshi stated.

T'Pol's body stiffened.

"My family has nothing to do with this," she said carefully.

"T'Pol, both you and I know that it has everything to do with this," Hoshi replied. "Vulcan families may work in different ways, but the approval of parents still matters."

"Their approval or disapproval does not matter to me," T'Pol replied tersely.

"But you're frightened it will to Travis. I would guess that your reaction to the news that they do not approve of your relationship is less about the way they are treating you as the way they are treating Travis. And any pain you feel at the rejection you fear also for Travis from his own family. How could you not if you love him in the way I know you do?"

When T'Pol didn't answer Hoshi continued, "You worry because you love him. All this fear you have that you can not act as a human would in a relationship... it's because you want him to be happy, content with you. What you seem to not understand is that he is."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow as she replied, "Ironically your argument is logical. Yet this fear I have that it is all not enough... there are some times when I can not control it."

"Like tonight," Hoshi said.

T'Pol inclined her head. "Like tonight."

Hoshi took another mouthful of ice-cream as she considered her next statement. "You know you shouldn't consider me and Trip the only representation of a human romantic relationship. The affection and everything. It's just because, to quote a certain armoury officer, we're 'a couple of soppy goofballs'. There are plenty of relationships on this ship that play out in every form possible. You and Travis included. Each one finding their own way to making it work."

"Sometimes they do not succeed," T'Pol pointed out, taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Very true. But I don't think that will include you and Travis. Unless of course you don't want to continue with the relationship."

T'Pol lowered her eyes before she replied, "There would be an enormous void in my life without Travis. But I have to think of what's best for him."

Hoshi let her spoon clatter into the bowl in exasperation. "You're not his mother, T'Pol."

"I am old enough to be. Possibly even a grandmother."

"That's only in chronological age. You and Travis are just as innocent sometimes about relationships. And I am of course speaking from having six months seniority in that area to you." Hoshi finished her sentence with an imitation eyebrow for which she was rewarded with a flash of amusement in the Vulcan's eyes.

"So, I ask you again," Hoshi continued. "Do you want the relationship to end?"

T'Pol looked carefully at Hoshi before replying quietly, "No."

"Then tell him that. Tell him everything that has been happening, what you've been thinking about, what you've been dealing with. Travis *is* understanding personified, but only if he knows what's going on. If he doesn't, he freaks out like the rest of us."

"Perhaps I should go and find him," T'Pol said, putting her spoon down.

"No need," Hoshi replied. "Trip and Malcolm will be along with him soon enough." At T'Pol's questioning look she continued, "He was upset too."

"That wasn't quite what I meant. The three of you... you have made considerable effort for us tonight."

"That's what friends do for each other," Hoshi replied simply. "Now, as the boys have yet to arrive I think we should take this time to discuss further men, arguments and making up."

T'Pol lifted her spoon up again. "A fascinating topic, I am sure."

"T'Pol, you don't know the half of it."

*****

 

Trip looked at Travis as they stood outside T'Pol's door. The helmsman seemed lost in thought.

"Travis..." Trip prompted.

"What if she meant what she said? What if this is really the end?" Travis asked, turning to face Trip.

"It isn't," Trip replied firmly. "Because you are going in there and talk to the woman you love. You and she are going to find your way through this."

Travis nodded before taking a deep breath. He pressed the door chime. There was a slight hesitation before a calm voice called out, "Come in."

The door slid open and Trip led the way in. T'Pol was standing in the middle of the room, her eyes moving straight to Travis as he stepped in. Hoshi meanwhile got off the bed. Picking up the bowl she walked to Trip's side. They both looked at Travis and T'Pol, who had yet to say a word to each other.

"Well, we'd better get going," Trip said, in an attempt at a graceful exit.

His voice seemed to start Travis and T'Pol. With a graceful movement T'Pol moved towards them.

"Thank you for the ice-cream, Hoshi."

"You're welcome," Hoshi replied, before turning to head out of the room. A soft touch on the arm was her good-bye to Travis, a look Trip's before the door slid closed behind them.

Trip wrapped his arm around Hoshi's shoulder, whilst his other hand wandered to the near empty bowl in his love's hands. Dipping his finger in a little, he then took it to his mouth.

"Mmm, choc-mint. I thought Chef had run out of this one?"

Hoshi looked at him with innocence on her face. "There are usually supplies of anything you want on this ship, if you know where to look."

Trip smiled. "Oh yes? Perhaps you could tell me then where the pecan pie supplies are kept?"

"My life would not be worth it."

Trip's smile broke out into a broader grin. "No. I suppose it wouldn't."

The couple ambled slowly back towards Trip's quarters.

"Where's Malcolm?" Hoshi asked after a few moments silence.

"Rescuing Phlox from an inebriated Captain. Jon's on one of his tango rampages."

Hoshi laughed. "You know," she said, "The first time I saw him behave like that I swore they had swapped Jonathan Archer for a double."

"Yes, it's a side we don't get to see too often."

"I'm not sure if we should be thankful for that or not," Hoshi replied.

"I think Phlox will be."

Hoshi snorted her laughter before a comfortable silence fell over the pair again. As they neared Trip's quarters Hoshi looked up to find him looking very thoughtful.

"You all right?" she asked gently.

"Just thinking about something," Trip replied before he slowed the pair of them to a stop. Hoshi turned to face him, her face showing her concern about what he was going to say.

"Do you think your father will hate me?" Trip asked.

Hoshi almost laughed, but when she saw how serious he looked managed to control it. "Of course he won't hate you," she replied. "What's brought this all on?"

"Just all this talk of family approval... reignited my own paranoias."

Hoshi pulled herself in closer, wrapping one arm tightly around his waist. "There is no reason for my father to hate you," she said softly, "Especially once he sees how much you love me." She paused. "And even if there were, there is nothing he, or anyone else, could say or do to take me away from you." She leant forward and lovingly placed her lips on his. As their lips parted again she stroked his cheek and reiterated, "Absolutely nothing." She paused. "Except of course..." she said before trailing off and looking sheepishly at her feet.

"What?" Trip asked anxiously.

She looked up at him again. "Unless, of course, someone offers me a bigger bed." She allowed a mischievous grin to appear before she started running towards the door to Trip's quarters.

Catching up in a millisecond with Hoshi's teasing Trip started to run after her. "Don't think you're hogging the bed again, young lady."

"Depends if I'm the first to get there," she replied, reaching the door and typing in the code. She was through the door quickly but the faster engineer was soon behind her, scooping her up in his arms before he threw her on the bed. Taking the empty bowl from her hands he said, "Now what might be a suitable punishment for teasing me like that." He moved further down the bed towards her feet.

"Please not the feet..." Hoshi begged, in between the tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

"Well, as I'm in a generous mood..." Trip replied before suddenly launching a tickle on her belly.

"No... please," Hoshi squealed, wriggling under his touch. He didn't relent straight away, but soon, out of breath himself, Trip gave up on his punishment and lay down next to her. As he let her cuddle in closer to him he sighed, "Now let that be a warning to you not to threaten a man over the size of his bed."

"My darling Charlie, the size of your bed has always been more than enough for me."

Trip looked down at Hoshi who was trying to maintain a mask of innocence over her last statement.

"Well, sweetheart," Trip replied, pausing only to kiss her gently. "Just to be on the safe side, when we get back to Earth I will make us the biggest bed you could possibly want." He paused. "It's probably the only way I can guarantee getting any sleep anyway."

A cry of outrage came from Hoshi. She pushed herself up from the bed, eyeing Trip darkly.

"Comments like that have to be punished," she said calmly, before lifting his top up.

Trip tried to move away from her. "Hoshi..." he warned before crying out with laughter as she started tickling the sides of his belly. Eventually managing to gain some self control Trip pulled Hoshi on top of him, quickly reigning her in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened she lost the will to tickle and Trip could feel her relax into his body.

Contented sighs came from both of them as their lips parted.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Pausing only to pull a blanket over them, and turn the light out, Trip relaxed into the bed as his love wrapped herself around him. As she wriggled into a comfortable position she sighed, "All mine."

Trip sighed his own reply. "Heart, body and soul, sweetheart." He kissed her gently on the head, already noting how her breathing was deepening. But he couldn't help whispering his answer again. "Heart, body and soul."

*****

Travis stood watching T'Pol carefully. The door had slid closed behind Trip and Hoshi a few moments ago and yet neither he nor T'Pol seemed to be able to move yet. He tried to get a feel for where T'Pol was emotionally but her eyes were closed to him. He took a deep breath in preparation to speak, only to find T'Pol beating him to it.

"I am sorry if I upset you," she said simply. "It was never my intention."

"I know it wasn't," Travis replied as gently as he could. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I know that would never be intentional," T'Pol replied, a flash of warmth in her eyes, before she turned away from him and walked to the middle of the room again. "I have been having problems controlling my emotions recently," she continued, without turning to look at him. "A situation that has aggravated tonight's stresses."

"Why have you been having problems?" Travis asked carefully as he followed her further in the room. "Is there something in particular that is causing you trouble?"

T'Pol turned to face him, though her eyes remained lowered. "Something has happened that I believe, having spoke to Hoshi, is clouding my views of our relationship and its future. She has encouraged me to accept that I do not have to protect you, that what I need to tell you will not affect your feelings for me, or your desire to continue the relationship."

Travis' heart almost sang at that statement. She was as scared as him. He'd known that of course, but now he could feel it. But what on Earth could have caused the fear to get out of control? T'Pol stood silent in front of him, as if trying to decide on how to phrase the next statement. Travis let his mind wander to the only other thing that caused him more fear than the loss of T'Pol's love.

"Is it the Panar syndrome?" he asked quietly. "Is it getting worse?"

T'Pol looked at him in surprise, a sign that Travis took for positive answer. "You don't have to be frightened of telling me if it is. I would never leave you to face that alone, and you don't have to protect me from it. I can take a leave of absence to nurse you. You'd never be alone. I promise you."

The flash of warmth that had appeared in T'Pol's eyes spread as she stepped closer to Travis. She stroked his cheek before replying, "The Panar syndrome is well under control. Dr Phlox has seen to that. There is no reason for it ever to bother us. But your gesture of support is very welcome."

Travis could feel his body relax as T'Pol dismissed his fear. He felt her warmth close to him and for the first time in a while he felt that her barriers were going to go down.

Looking carefully at her he asked, "So if it isn't the threat of the syndrome what is it? What's happened?"

T'Pol visibly took a deep breath before replying, "My parents have sent a message outlining their disapproval of our relationship. We are not welcome at their home, and they do not wish to have any further contact with me. They have effectively disowned me."

"Oh, T'Pol," Travis gasped, his mind racing as the pieces of the jigsaw started to slot into place. Resisting the urge to pull her close to him he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

T'Pol walked to the bed and sat down. "I am uncertain exactly why I didn't tell you, though Hoshi has helped me understand that it was probably in some way to protect you."

"Protect me?" Travis asked in surprise. "Why?"

"I believe I did not want you to feel hurt by their actions."

Travis considered her answer, as well as the events of the evening. Everything was starting to make sense to him now. Walking slowly over the to the bed he continued to consider his response as he sat down. Placing his hand over hers he replied, "I'm not hurt by their actions, though I can understand why you might think I would be. If you want to know how I feel, I feel angry." His hand tightened over hers. "Angry that they would treat their daughter in such a way. I can't understand it."

"They have their reasons," T'Pol replied softly.

"I thought Vulcans were beyond such reactions."

"I too thought my family were more open minded." T'Pol paused. "I was obviously wrong."

Travis moved in closer to her. "I wish you had told me though. You must have been dealing with so much. And it would have helped me to understand why you were behaving like you were." It was his turn to pause. "I was starting to think you didn't love me anymore."

"I noticed earlier," T'Pol replied dryly. "But do you really believe that I would not have told you if my feelings were changing?"

"You didn't tell me about your parents," Travis challenged.

"I know." T'Pol let out a rare sigh. "I was... lost. I didn't know how to handle it. I feared your reaction." Another pause. "I feared your family doing the same to you."

"My family would never do the same as yours."

"How can you be so certain?" T'Pol asked. "Your reaction to your brother's questions shows you were unaware of their feelings about us."

"I knew they were surprised, but I didn't know they had such deep concerns," Travis admitted, fighting the urge to become defensive. "But I know they would not disown me. They don't work like that. They have not always agreed with my actions, but they would never dismiss me from their lives. You have to believe me."

T'Pol raised her eyes to meet his. Travis could see the barriers dropping, the liquid brown reflections that he swam in so often starting to shimmer in front of him.

"Besides," he continued. "Even if they did, they would not change my feelings for you, or make me walk away from you. Only you could do that." A deep breath. "Do you want me to?"

"Why would you think I'd want you to?" T'Pol asked, anxiety tingeing the edge of her voice.

"After what your parents have done... the fact that a relationship with a non-Vulcan is such hard work."

"You are worth every extra minute I spend meditating," T'Pol replied, her eyes shining her emotion. "You are worth every confusion, every action I take. My parents may have disowned me, but that doesn't mean I want you to walk away. Unless you do not wish to continue."

Travis laughed. "Talk about going round in circles." He stroked her hands gently. "How about we just agree on this? I love you. You love me. And whatever else anyone says or does we will be together."

T'Pol's hands gripped his.

"I think I can agree on that."

Travis leant in closer, T'Pol's musky scent starting to overwhelm him. Trying to maintain some control he said, "And that we agree to double our efforts to talk to each other. That whatever our fears are, we will talk about them. Not let them fester."

"Agreed," T'Pol replied huskily, her eyes closing as Travis wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in tight to his body before whispering, "I was so scared. I thought I was losing you."

"I will always be yours," T'Pol managed before Travis started kissing her down the neck. Her gasps of pleasure seemed to fuel in Travis a need to own her, his hands moving quickly underneath her shirt to caress the curves it hid. His kisses became hungrier taking in more of her body, her gasps becoming cries of pleasure. It wasn't until he started to tug impatiently at her clothes that he felt himself start at the speed at which he was moving. Outside of the pon farr their lovemaking was slower, more considered. A chance for T'Pol to let go of her desire and need without losing control completely. He was moving too fast for her now. He had to slow down.

Pulling back he took a deep breath.

T'Pol opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. "Why have you stopped? That was very pleasurable."

"We were moving faster than we normally do. I was worried that it would be too much for you."

She stroked his cheek gently, a smile appearing in her eyes as she did so. "Considerate as always," she said quietly. "But I was expecting any physical affection to be more... intense than normal. Hoshi has explained about 'make-up sex'."

"You and Hoshi have talked about 'make-up' sex?" he asked in slight surprise.

"Yes. It was a most informative conversation. Though I have to ask as to why previous disagreements have not provoked such a deep reaction."

"Probably because the stakes haven't felt as high before," Travis replied. He smiled. "What else did you and Hoshi talk about?"

"Just 'girl talk'," T'Pol replied lightly, her eyebrow arching. For some reason the comment made Travis nervous. He was soon distracted from any worries though by T'Pol running her fingers tenderly up his arms. "Now, please return to what you were doing. It was very pleasurable."

Travis smiled. He leant forward and kissed her deeply, his hands quickly returning to her body as he laid her slowly down on to the bed.

**

Travis tried to walk quietly from the bathroom to the bed, his body still damp from the shower. T'Pol knelt in front of a candle, deep in meditation. As he slipped under the sheets he turned to look at his lover. He watched as the candle flickered sending dancing shadows across her naked body. It had been some time since she had needed to meditate after making love, but considering everything that had happened it wasn't a surprise. It still made his heart flash with concern. It was times like these when he was reminded of the strain on her as she fought to find the balance in her emotions. Of letting enough of them out to maintain a relationship with him, but also keeping enough of them inside in order to keep her sanity. How could she ever think she didn't do enough for their relationship?

He could feel himself start to drift away on a current of anxiety when T'Pol turned to look at him. The only illumination was from the candle but even from a distance he could see the contentment in her eyes. He smiled back at her, reminding himself of the promise they had made each other that night. They would be fine. He knew in his heart of hearts they would be. As long as they didn't let fear get in the way.

T'Pol leant forward and blew out the candle. The only light left was from the stars but it was enough to make out her shape as she moved towards the bed. As she slipped under the covers she turned so her back faced him. As they settled in closer together Travis smiled as he remembered trying to explain to her the concept of 'spooning'. She had not fully understood the Human need to cuddle as they slept, but had soon adopted the practice as if it was the most natural thing for a Vulcan to do.

T'Pol wrapped her hand in his, pulling it tight against her body.

"Goodnight, my love," she said softly.

"Goodnight, honey," he replied, kissing her gently on the back of the neck.

The room fell silent, only their breathing disturbing it. However, despite the late hour, and the emotional exhaustion of the evening, Travis found himself unable to sleep. His mind whirred around all that they had discussed that evening, still seeking a solution for the problems with the other people in their lives. They would be strong together, but for how long would they have to explain their relationship to everyone before they were accepted. A week, a month, a year? Always? There had to be easier way to deal with it.

His mind drifted to a thought he'd been having regularly before the worries of the last month. It seemed to finally make sense to pursue it as an option. But he was worried that T'Pol would misunderstand his intentions. That she would think that it was just a knee jerk reaction to what had happened this evening. But lying there in bed, it seemed to be the most perfect moment to suggest it.

"T'Pol," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

He paused. "Will you marry me?"

She turned and looked at him, her eyes searching in the twilight for an answer from his face. Whatever she was looking for she obviously found it as she replied simply, "Yes."

Travis heart leapt at her answer. He leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling her in closer to him, their bodies becoming even more intertwined. And then they slept.

*****

 

There was a hiss, a fizz and then a "Dammit!" This was followed by a "It's done it again."

"You know, Commander," said Travis from the helm. "If I didn't know better I would say that you are deliberately getting it wrong just to spend some time with Hoshi."

Trip's blonde head appeared from underneath the communications console. "If I wanted to spend some illicit on duty time with my beautiful girlfriend it wouldn't be on the Bridge."

Hoshi, who had been sitting pushed away from her station working on a padd, looked up. "Oh yes," she said. "Pray do tell."

"And spoil the surprise?" Trip asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Turning back to Travis he continued, "Don't worry, Travis. I'll have the external communications up and running in time for you to speak to your family. You have my word."

Travis returned his attention to the diagnostics he was running on the helm. The Bridge was quiet with only the senior officers there, the remainder of the alpha shift off enjoying well earned shore leave. The exception was the Captain. Malcolm had left him sleeping off the hangover of all hangovers. Nobody expected to see him for some time. Travis shifted in his seat. Diagnostics were boring at the best of times but today they seemed even worse. He was desperate to tell everyone what he and T'Pol had agreed. Hell, he wanted to sing and dance his way down the corridors. But more than anything else he wanted to tell his family and try explaining again how much he loved T'Pol. He had to make them understand. And if Trip didn't get the external communications up and running by the evening he wouldn't be able to do it easily. The cargo ship had to leave and he would be left to break the news by letter. He really wanted to tell them himself, even if his duties restricted that to by videophone. He started tapping the console.

"Travis," said T'Pol calmly from her station. "Do not worry about the communication problems."

Travis looked at his tapping fingers before moving them to his sides. He looked back at T'Pol.

"I'm sure that if the communications problems continue this afternoon we can give you some time to go and say good-bye to your family," she continued.

Travis smiled. "Thank you, Sub-Commander." He turned back to the helm, sensing T'Pol's eyes lingering on him for a moment.

"You'll get your message through in time, Travis," came Trip's muffled voice from underneath the console. "I will get this working."

Another hiss, fizz and "Dammit!"

"You were saying, Commander?" Travis asked.

Trip reappeared from beneath the console. "It's no good," he said. "I'm going to have to try something else." He rummaged around in his toolbox. "Nuts. I'm going to have to go down to engineering." He pulled himself to his feet, brushing dust off himself as he did so. "Leave everything as it is," he instructed Hoshi. "I'll finish while you're at lunch."

It was Malcolm who couldn't resist the comment. "I'd have a few courses if I were you, Hoshi."

Trip threw a look at him. "Very funny, Malcolm." He walked to the turbo lift. "I'll have you know mending things is a lot more complicated than blowing them up."

Malcolm snorted his disagreement before returning to his own diagnostic work. Travis chuckled at the two of them before trying to apply himself to the work in hand. He was concentrating so hard that he nearly didn't hear the turbolift doors open and a suprised greeting from Trip of "Afternoon, Captain."

The remaining senior officers turned to look at a rather pale, and distinctly hungover commanding officer, who managed a nod at Trip before walking slowly towards his chair. He sat down gingerly, seeming to wince at the sigh of the leather reshaping itself to his weight.

"Captain," said Malcolm carefully, "Are you sure you're well enough to be here?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Malcolm," Jon replied, gripping tightly at the arms of the chair.

"You do not look 'fine', Captain," said T'Pol calmly. "Perhaps you should go and see Dr Phlox."

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "I think I have bothered the doctor enough in the last twelve hours."

The comment was enough to break the self-control of his Human friends who all burst out laughing, whilst T'Pol raised an ironic eyebrow.

Jon smiled. "I'm sure it's all very funny to you," he said. "But I swear that the next person who suggests that I need shore leave will be scrubbing plasma conduits for the following month. Do I make myself clear?"

With much suppression of giggling there was a chorus of muffled "Yes, sir."

"Good." He settled back further into his chair. Turning to face a grinning Trip he asked, "Don't you have someplace to be, Commander?"

Wiping the smile off his face Trip replied quickly, "Absolutely, sir. Need to get to engineering." With that the engineer walked quickly to the turbo lift and escaped. The remaining officers tried to return to the tasks in hand but were distracted by the Captain constantly shifting in his seat.

"Travis, did I hug you last night?" Jon asked after a few moments, his hand returning to the bridge of his nose.

Travis turned to face him. "Yes, sir."

"Sorry about that."

Travis shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem, sir. It was good to see that you'd been enjoying yourself."

Jon managed a grim smile. "Yeah," he replied slowly. "How did your meal go?"

Travis glanced at T'Pol who replied, "It was fine, Captain."

"Fine?" repeated Archer, noticing the looks being exchanged between the four officers.

"A bit of a family misunderstanding," Travis explained. "But it's not a problem. We'll sort it out."

Even in his hungover state Jon could sense that Travis and T'Pol did not want to discuss it further, so he smiled and nodded, an action that immediately made him reach for the bridge of his nose.

"Jon," Malcolm said softly. "I really think you should go back to your quarters."

"I am fine, Malcolm," he replied before getting up and walking over to the Lieutenant's work station.

Dropping his voice Jon said, "Have you spoken to Phlox this morning?"

"Not since the early hours and your attempts to tango with him," Malcolm replied with a sly grin. "I think you've put the good doctor off dancing for life."

Jon's eyes hardened slightly. "I would not have been in that state if it wasn't for you."

"What are you talking about? You were the one who kept drinking," Malcolm replied indignantly.

"So did you," Jon retorted. "But you swapped to something else. Why didn't you tell me I was getting worse on that blue stuff?"

"Because you were enjoying it. And I thought the whole point was to relax and enjoy ourselves."

Jon grunted his agreement, his eyes sparkling a little as he replied, "I still hold you responsible for my current state. There will be repercussions."

Malcolm leant forward and responded, "Promises, promises."

The two men grinned at each other before Captain's hangover interrupted again. At the noise of T'Pol's, Hoshi's and Travis's lunchtime replacements arriving he gripped the bridge of his nose. "I think I'll go to my ready room," he said quietly.

"Very good, sir," Malcolm replied, more business like now that junior members of the crew had arrived. He turned and watched Jon walk slowly off the Bridge before flicking the comm on. "Reed to Phlox."

"Phlox here," came the Denoublian's cheerful reply.

"Any chance you could pay the Captain a house call before you go on to the station?"

"Of course, Lieutenant. Still feeling the after affects of his overindulgence?"

"Just slightly."

"I have some Granthiam meal worms that will do just the trick."

Malcolm paused as his mind tried to digest that piece of information. He decided not to make any further comment on it so instead simply replied, "He's in his ready room, Doctor."

"I'll be right up."

"Thank you."

Malcolm flicked the comm off and nodded his acknowledgement of T'Pol handing the bridge to him. He glanced at Hoshi who winked at him. He returned the look with a smile before the three officers left the Bridge. With the Captain being dealt with there was just one more thing to sort out.

**

Travis glanced at T'Pol as they and Hoshi walked out of the turbo lift. He couldn't believe the difference one evening could make to the Vulcan. She was obviously calmer, more relaxed. He chided himself again for not having pushed her on her previous mood. He had known something was wrong but had allowed his own paranoias to get in the way. Never again he promised himself.

His gaze turned on to Hoshi. His friend was relaxed as well, though there was the hint of a mischievous smile on her lips, a sight that reminded him of the discussion she had apparently had with T'Pol the previous night. While T'Pol might not be drawn on the content, at the right time Hoshi might be. Another mental note. This time to find out what they'd discussed. He had the horrible feeling that it might be useful in the future.

"Have you and the Commander decided what you are going to do with your time off this evening?" T'Pol asked, breaking into Travis' thoughts. He smiled. He knew why she was asking.

"Probably a meal and then some dancing," Hoshi replied, the smile spreading on her face. "What about you and Travis?"

T'Pol glanced at Travis whose own smile broadened. An evening of Vulcan sensuality had been agreed on that morning, a fitting way in both of their minds to celebrate the more public bond they had agreed on. But all that T'Pol replied was, "A quiet evening in." T'Pol paused. "However, before you go out Travis and I would like you to join us for a drink. A thank you for helping us last night."

Hoshi stopped just before the mess hall doors. "We didn't do that much," she replied gently. "Just helped you on your way. Just as you would have if the situation had been reversed."

"It would mean a lot to us," Travis said, hoping that Hoshi would pick up on the importance of the drink.

Hoshi smiled. "In which case we'd love to. 1900 hours okay?"

"Perfect," Travis replied happily. Malcolm had already said yes to the drink on behalf of himself and the Captain, though at that stage he hadn't known how conscious Jon would be. Phlox had promised to be back from his exploration of the station by then as well. So it was all set for them to tell their Enterprise family their news. All he had to do was tell his family before then and everything would fit into place. T'Pol, at Travis' urging, had agreed to send a letter to her parents informing them of their decision, seeing the logic in trying to keep the channels open, even though she saw little coming from it. Travis still held out hope that they might change their minds once the initial shock had worn off, and he was determined to hang on to that.

The mess hall door slid open to let loose the noise from inside. Even though a large number of the crew were on the station the noise of lunchtime was still loud. As the three friends stepped through the door Travis and T'Pol started towards the dispensers before realising that Hoshi wasn't with them. Looking around for her Travis saw her heading towards Trip, who was standing in front of a table. As Hoshi approached, Trip stepped aside to reveal Travis mother, brother and sister seated there. Travis suddenly understood the communication problems. Hoshi and Trip had been making sure that both Travis *and* T'Pol had a chance to talk to his family by arranging for a surprise visit. He looked at T'Pol. Her eyes flashed hints of slight anxiety at the sight. He discreetly stroked her hand in reassurance and was pleased to see the fear disappear. Her trust in his feelings was back.

The couple walked over to the table. As they arrived Hoshi said, "Hope you don't mind Trip and I arranging this little meeting. We couldn't have you talking to each other over subspace."

"That's okay, Hoshi," Travis replied, noting as he looked at his family that they seemed a little nervous as well.

"I've arranged for you to use the Captain's dining room," Trip said. "Chef said he'll come in a little while and check what you would like to eat."

"That is very kind of you, Commander," T'Pol replied.

"No problems," Trip replied with a grin. "Don't think that the Captain will have much use for it today."

With that Trip and Hoshi moved towards the food dispensers. For a moment an awkward silence hung over the remaining group, before T'Pol said, "The dining room is this way." She turned and led the Mayweather family into the private room. As they gathered again around the table it was Rianna's turn to break the silence. "They seem a lovely couple," she said. "Trip and Hoshi."

"They are," agreed Travis. "Good friends."

"We gathered that when they contacted us to arrange this," replied Rianna. "Couldn't sing your praises enough, as individuals, or as a couple."

She paused, silence returning until T'Pol shifted forward in her chair and said, "I know we must seem a very strange couple to you all."

"T'Pol, please..." Rianna replied

T'Pol raised her hand in request to let her continue. "But you have to understand that I love your son very much." Travis glanced at T'Pol not sure which emotion should take precedence - his warmth at hearing those words, or his surprise that T'Pol should utter them to other people. "All those attributes that may make him seem an unusual choice for a Vulcan, such as his gentleness and his affection, are exactly the reasons I took him as mate."

"And T'Pol's curiosity and humour are just two of the things that made me fall in love with her," said Travis, keen to show their feelings for each other were two way.

"T'Pol, I did not mean to offend you last night," said Paul, leaning forward in his seat, mirroring the Vulcan's body language. "Nor you, Travis."

"You asked valid questions," T'Pol insisted. "Ones that a family should ask. I'm sorry if I couldn't answer your concerns more then." She paused. "However, there were other issues that I was dealing with at the time which were affecting my responses." Another pause.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Travis asked quietly, knowing how difficult she would find admitting to the private family conflict.

T'Pol shook her head. Sitting up straighter she continued, "My family have also had concerns about our relationship. However, rather than waiting and asking questions, they have instead disowned me. I feared your reaction would be the same to Travis. And I know that would hurt him immensely."

Understanding registered in the Mayweathers' eyes. "T'Pol, we would never do that to Travis," Rianna said firmly. "We may have concerns, but that is only because we want him to be happy. And if you make him happy, then that's fine with us."

"We had to ask though," said Paul. "We had to look out for him."

"I do understand that," T'Pol replied, a small smile in her eyes obvious to Travis.

"Besides," said Carla. "You've already got me on your side. I would have brow beaten my brother until he understood." She grinned at the offending brother.

"Of course, Carla already understands because she gets regular letters from Travis," Rianna said, the teasing and comment obvious.

"Mom..." Travis groaned. Putting his hands up in a small gesture of surrender he continued, "Okay, okay. More letters I get the idea." He glanced at T'Pol. "But there is some news that can't wait for letters." A deep breath. "T'Pol has agreed to do me the honour of becoming my wife."

His announcement was greeted by the minutest silence before Carla squealed and dashed to her brother. Wrapping him in his arms, she said, "That's wonderful." Turning to T'Pol she paused before saying, "I don't know the Vulcan for this one."

"Perhaps we should stick to the Human for today," T'Pol replied gently.

"Okay," Carla replied. "How about this?" She took T'Pol's hand gently in hers and then leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Both Travis and T'Pol stood up as Rianna and Paul joined Carla next to them. Rianna imitated Carla's gestures finishing with "Welcome to the family, T'Pol. I truly mean that. Make each other happy."

"I have every intention of seeing to that," T'Pol replied before turning to Paul. He kissed her gently on the cheek before turning to Travis.

"I really was looking out for you," he said. "Just wanted to make sure you had thought it all through."

"I know," Travis replied with a smile before hugging his brother. "And truly this isn't a reaction to what happened last night. It's something I have been thinking about for a while. I... we want everyone to understand how much we love each other, and how committed to each other we are, however strange the relationship might seem from the outside." He turned to look at T'Pol. "There is no-one in the universe I would rather spend the rest of my life with." This time it was T'Pol's turn to stroke his hand gently, her happiness obvious in her eyes. And for a moment the rest of the universe faded out before they both came back to the fact that Travis' family were next to them. As they turned back to them, they realised that simple loss of reality had been enough to push the doubts to one side.

A smile on his face Paul stepped forward and clapped his brother on the shoulder before saying, "So, where do they keep the champagne on this ship?"

*****

 

The champagne popped with a flume of bubbles.

"Are you sure you don't want any, Jon?" Malcolm asked as he started to fill the other glasses.

"I think I'll stick to orange juice for this evening, thank you," Jon replied, grimacing a little at the smell of the champagne as it was passed to those around him.

"I would have thought my Granthian meal worms would have sorted your hangover out by now," Phlox commented before he sipped at the champagne.

"Lets just say that they had their job cut out for them," Jon replied, sipping on his juice. There was a subtle wave of chuckling from the others which Jon chose to ignore by turning to Travis and T'Pol and asking, "So, does this all mean that I get to do my first wedding ceremony?" He looked at them hopefully.

Travis and T'Pol looked at each other before T'Pol replied, "We have not made any definite decisions at the moment."

"Plenty of time," he smiled in return.

Travis and T'Pol looked at each other again, a grin spreading across Travis' face at the thought of a wedding on the Enterprise. It had a certain appeal to him. Telling his friends and colleagues a few minutes ago of their engagement had reinforced to him how much a family this had become.

"I have to say," said Malcolm as he took some champagne over to Trip and Hoshi, "I would have had bet on you two being the first down the aisle."

"Everything in its own time," Trip replied. "Lets see how her father reacts first."

Hoshi rolled her eyes at him. "Will you stop being so paranoid."

"Aren't you worried about meeting my family?" Trip asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What's there to worry about?" Hoshi asked with a smile. "I'm so adorable how could they not like me?"

"Exactly how many drinks have you had already this evening?" Trip asked before leaning forward and dropping his lips to hers.

"Just getting started," she replied before taking her first sip of champagne.

"It has been most interesting watching you deal with your families," Phlox commented. "Very different in some respects to Denoublians."

"Surely with three wives, dealing with families on Denoublia must be complicated," Trip replied.

"Actually the formality in our mating rituals seem to make it relatively straightforward," Phlox replied. "I had a very positive response from all my in-laws. Especially Feezal's family. They seemed particularly relieved to meet me."

"That I can understand," Trip said quietly before receiving a nudge from Hoshi's elbow.

Seeming not to hear Trip's comment Phlox turned to Malcolm and said, "Of course, Lieutenant, your family will be meeting the Captain for the first time when we get home. I'm sure you're looking forward to that."

"Like I would be to being dropped into a pit with hissing cobras and alligators," Malcolm sighed.

"We will be fine," insisted Jon. "I will be charm personified."

Malcolm glanced at Trip and Travis before replying, "Of course you will, love." He patted him affectionately on the arm.

Jon smiled at his lover before returning his attention to the newly engaged couple. He paused before he said, "T'Pol, about that other news that you told us, about your parents, well... I know it's not the same as having your real family to turn to. But I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that if you ever need us. We'll be here. Just like a family."

The others nodded their agreement before T'Pol could reply sardonically, "Perhaps not like all families."

Jon smiled and shrugged his shoulders a little before replying, "Maybe not all families. But we will be here."

"Thank you," T'Pol replied softly. "All of you."

"Well, I suppose some toasts are in order," Jon continued

"Actually, Captain, would you mind if I made the first one?" Travis asked.

"Of course not, Travis. Take it away."

Travis raised his glass and said, "To our Enterprise friends... our Enterprise family... thank you. You have been there for us since the beginning. Your kindness, compassion and love is something we will always be grateful for."

A sip of champagne and it was the Captain's turn. "To Travis and T'Pol. May your marriage be as long and happy as I know it will be."

"Travis and T'Pol," the other officers chorused.

As the companions put their glasses down Trip glanced up at the clock on the wall. Taking Hoshi's hand he said, "We'd better make a move if we're going to make that dinner reservation."

Hoshi took another sip of champagne before replying, "Lead on, sweetheart."

"You ready, Phlox?" Trip asked.

At the questioning looks of the others Phlox replied, "Hoshi and Trip have invited me to go with them. Thought I'd enjoy some dancing. Crewman Cutler has agreed to make up a 'double date', so to speak." He patted Jon on the arm. "Need to get some practice in case you ask me to do the tango again, Captain."

Jon nodded, waiving the laughter away. "What about you and Travis, T'Pol?" he asked. "Off to celebrate?"

She looked at Travis, her eyes to her love darkening as her intent surfaced to the top of her emotions.

"Nothing significant," she replied simply, stroking Travis' fingers. "Just a quiet night in."

Travis managed to just about contain the grin that wanted to spread across his face by distracting himself by saying, "Thank you for the champagne, Captain."

"No problems," Jon replied. "We'll have to organise a proper party later."

Travis nodded his agreement before saying, "If you'll excuse us now though."

"Of course."

It was all the encouragement that Travis needed to steer T'Pol out of the Captain's dining room and away for their private celebration.

The remaining officers looked at each other as the door closed behind the couple.

"What do you think happens on a Vulcan quiet night in?" asked Malcolm, voicing the question in everyone's mind.

"Probably something a family doesn't want to know about in detail," Jon replied, before a grin spread across his face. "Do we?

To that, no-one had an answer.

 

*****


End file.
